Nobility of Callidore
Titles and Roles The conditions of becoming mundane or [[#Noble Magi|''magi nobility]]' 'are the same, only knights and lords have different titles. * Being born into a noble family, inheriting titles, lands and estates through the family line. * Through service or deed, being raised to the nobility by another noble of sufficient rank. * Marrying into a noble family. The nobility may improve their station by being raised in noble rank; this honour can be bestowed by a more senior noble or in some cases voted on by their noble peers. Some titles and positions of nobility overlap and a person may hold multiple titles at the same time. '''Knights' Sir '''is the common usage title, whereas once a knight owns land, his common usage title becomes '''Sire. “The role of a knight in our society is manifold,” Sire Cei explained to them after luncheon in the manor’s “great” hall. “At once a warrior and a landowner, an administrator and leader of men, knighthood requires a tremendous amount of responsibility to do well. And a lot of training and observation of good chivalric examples . . ."Mancour, Terry. Knights Magi (The Spellmonger Series Book 4) Kindle Edition. Not all knights automatically become landed. Most knights do not in fact own any land. The greater domain lords usually take on the responsibility of training their noble vassals’ sons into knight hood. First they become squires and once they have passed the proper training to become a knight, they are belted. Many knights attach themselves to a great noble so they will have a secure billet. Some knights will join the tournament circuits to compete for prizes. Some of these knights might become a tenet Lord for a domain that doesn't have an overlord. * ''Ryff'' * ''Gydion'' An extremely talented and heroic commoner in war may be knighted on a battlefield or for other services rendered to a higher noble. Knight Banneret “A kind of senior knight,” Sire Cei answered. “It is not a title used much in the Wilderlands. A banneret traditionally can raise two dozen lances, and usually has two or three domains as vassals. A bit above a sire, a bit below a baron, a banneret knight is oft looked-to by his peers for advice, counsel, and wisdom.”Mancour, Terry. Knights Magi (The Spellmonger Series Book 4) Kindle Edition. * ''Sigalan'' Lord Lady Honorary title for the wife of a Sir, Sire, Lord or Knight. Also the title that daughters of higher nobility until they marry then they will take on the rank that corresponds to their husbands. A Lady can also hold land in her own right, usually an estate, but in that case as long as she was born into the Nobility or raised by her overlord, she can use the title Lady without depending on a husband or father's rank. Baron/ Baroness A direct representative of the crown, Being made a baron was a high honor because it was also a huge responsibility. As a simple lord I was subject to the laws of the King and the Duke, but as a baron I was personally responsible for representing the crown and its wishes to my vassal lords, and enforcing their laws on their behalf.Mancour, Terry. High Mage: Book Five Of The Spellmonger Series . Kindle Edition. Count/ Countess There are different classifications of Count, a Viscount/ Viscountess '''will hold the same or similar offices, or hold vis-counties which are popular on the more coastal regions. '''County Count The rank of Count was an interesting one. Usually it came with some lands dedicated to the office, but just as a baron had a responsibility to represent the duke (or king) and vice-versa, a count’s position was less direct. A count was responsible for the collective security of an entire region. It was a military office, first and foremost, not a civil one.Mancour Terry, Necromancer, Book Ten of the Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Court Count In many cases the office passed from father to son of a noble house with the confirmation of the barons of the county–not the Duke. Nor was the office eternal. As counties were reorganized and changed hands, some houses retained the title, if not the office. These “court counts” often ascended to the ducal service in those cases, acting as diplomats or envoys, advisors or ministers. Count Angrial was a court count, for instance. Mancour Terry, Necromancer, Book Ten of the Spellmonger Series. Kindle Edition. Count Palatine Palatinate is a territory under the control of a Count Palatine, * ''Minalan'' * ''Marcadine'' Duke/ 'Duchess' The Dukes of each duchy rule like kings, with almost absolute authority. Each duchy has its own set of laws and customs, but each are variations of Luin’s Common Laws. Their immediate courts, made up of counts, barons, senior clergy and senior lords, are responsible for administration of his rule. The actual control a particular duke has over his duchy varies, from not much at all (Vore and Remere) to a fairly firm hand (Castal and Merwyn). Prince/ 'Princess' * ''Tavard'' * ''Rardine'' King/ Queen The Monarch is the head of the state there is no one more senior in the Kingdom of Castalshar. * ''Rard'' * ''Grendine'' Magi, Titles and Roles For 400 years the Bans on Magic meant that no one with Rajira could hold a title of nobility or own estates or domains. During Warmage Minalan convinces the then Duke Rard to relax the Bans on Magic for the greater purpose of fighting the goblins and Shereul. After the battle of Timberwatch, Minalan along with his magical peers became the first Magelords since the Narasi overthrew the Magocracy. Knight Magi A knight that has Rajira. Estasi Order of Arcane Knights - was founded to further the ideals of chivalry and errantry for those knights that are either knighted on the field of battle or who discover that they have Rajira while training to be a knight. * ''Rondal'' * ''Tyndal'' * ''Festaran'' * ''Atopol'' Magelord Can be either Male or Female. Anyone with Rajira that has been granted land by one of the Dukes. Archmage There has not been an ''Archmage ''since the fall of the Late Magocracy, the Archmage would have Privy Council of Magi, References Category:Magi Category:Humani Category:Nobility Category:Characters